1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of content analysis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to using the results of content analysis to identify and respond to preset instructions.
2. Background Information
Customers can communicate with corporations in various ways including telephone calls, emails and social media. Companies may also keep records of calls, emails and social media communications. Customer communications typically involve calls to agents or agent systems, but can also involve asynchronous communications such as emails sent to email addresses or voicemails left at voicemail systems. Responses to asynchronous corporate communications, and particularly voicemails, typically involve a human listening to the voicemail, often only during business hours, and responding when deemed appropriate.